charmedchosen1fandomcom-20200216-history
Kai Atashi
Kai Atashi is the son of two werewolves, Kenji Atashi and Hikari Fumiki, who were part of a Japanese wolf pack, Shibuzu, until most of their race was eliminated by wolf hunters and were saved two members of the Silver Fangs clan, who were traveling around the world looking for new members at the time and allowed the two of them to join. He is good friend with Sonya, Chadwick, and Rohan and is now part of the Silver Fangs clan under Christian. However Kai decides to leave the pack with Isabelle when Christian, someone he saw as a good father figure a while after his parents passed away, reveals his plans to spread terror to humans and reveal their species to the public. History Kai was born in May 5, 2014 to his two werewolf parents, Kenji and Hikari. His parents were part of a Japanese wolf clan known as the Shibuzu, until werewolf hunters eliminated almost all members of the clan. Kai 's parents were about to killed when two members of the Silver Fangs, who were traveling around the world looking for new members, saved them in time knocking the hunters that were about to kill them.When Kai's parents first joined the Silver Fangs pack, they were still immigrants in the city of San Francisco and had trouble finding a job. With help from the the two members who saved them, whom were actually Sonya's parents, Oliver and Amy, through their connections, got them at a job helping at a relief center serving food to the homeless. After working so many years, they decided to start their own relief center naming Atashi Relief Center for the Unfortunate. It became very successful over its years of service helping more than hundreds of homeless families in San Francisco. Tragedy almost strikes when the werewolf hunters who hunted the Shibuzu all those years ago find Kenji and Hikari are almost killed when Kai, out of fear of seeing his parents about to be killed, experiences his first wolf transformation and mauls the hunters to death out of rage. When back in his human form, he is in horror at what he has done and is unsure of what to do. Kenji and Hikari convince him not to and promises him that the three of them will deal with the situation together. The Cleaners, a magical group, that has the key goal to prevent exposure of anything supernatural to the public, arrive at the area and teleports the bodies away leaving no traces of blood on the ground. They then ensure them that the families of the victims' memories will be altered so that their family would be safe. Kai is then welcomed into Silver Fangs pack finally now an official werewolf along with Sonya, Chadwick, and Rohan, his friends, whom also just experience their first wolf transformation. Time with the pack/Further childhood Kai had a nice childhood being part of his werewolf pack and also with his parents. On the weekends, he found time to help out at his parent's center for community service credit for his high school, that he also attended with his fellow pack members and good friends, Sonya, Rohan, and Kai. Spending time training in the pack with his fellow young friends was fun until almost getting killed by Sonya when she went out of control in her wolf form in a friendly duel. After finishing high school, he decided to go to college for a a career in business management in hope of starting his own company one day. During Kai's freshmen year of summer vacation, tragedy strikes when more members of the werewolf hunters from Japan arrive at the Atashi household before he arrives at his house successfully murder Kenji and Hikari. Once Kai enters inside the house, he is shocked and distraught at what has happened but is blindsided by the werewolf hunters who were hiding the house waiting for him to arrive to kill him also. Luckily, sirens are heard from outside and the werewolf hunters decide to retreat and run up the stairs of the house to escape and not deal with the police. As they escape, the police outside shoot at them and are shocked at how fast they move. The rest of the police then enter the house as Kai is still in shock at what has happen and can't move. Two of them notice Kai and Kenji and Hikari's dead bodies covered in blood on the floor and go to check it out. One of them comforts Kai bringing back to normal and starts to interrogate him to find what has happened. The other one uses his com to call for an ambulance to grab the dead bodies. A few months then passed, Kai is now less sad about the death of his parents. He now manages his Atashi Relief Center having dropped out of college to keep it going in honor of his parents who put their hard work into the center to help unfortunate people who can't afford to eat a nutritious meal. Within the pack, Kai has also grown close with Christian and Isabelle, seeing them as parent figures who helped him deal the loss of his parents and saw him like a son to them. Present Kai has been doing well with the Atashi Center and now has more fifty centers set up around the United States. During an annual pack meeting, he decides to leave the pack when finding Christian was involved with causing Sonya to go out of control and hired someone to kill her and also for his crazy idea of revealing the species to the public and putting terror in humans which he disagreed with it and left with Isabelle, who felt like she could not follow under Christian's leadership anymore. Kai and Isabelle then head to their friend Chadwick for help in stopping his crazy plan. Knowing that Kai along with Isabelle would try to stop his plans, Christian sends three of his werewolves to attack Kai and Isabelle at Chadwick's apartment room. Luckily Wyatt and Chris Halliwell come to save the day and knock the werewolves out and a while later the cops took them away to get arrested. Silver Fangs Fellow Pack Members under Christian's leadership * Kenji Atashi(deceased around summer of 2021) * Hikari Fumiki(deceased around summer of 2021) * Kent Merrick(died in 2026) * Grace Merrick(died in 2026) * Johan Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Anna Morris-Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Isabelle Reddings * Sonya Sanders(killed in October 2030 by Tobias under orders by Christian) * Chadwick Merrick * Josephine Aragon * Tobias * Richie * Eveline * Caleb